wiifandomcom-20200222-history
Mii
A Mii is a digital avatar which can be made on the Nintendo Wii's Mii. They can be altered in many ways, and can usually be made to look fairly close to either the user, or, if so desired, another person. Once a Mii is created, it can be used in several different games, most notably the Wii series. Miis are similar to Whatnots, Piantas and Anything Muppets. Creating Miis Miis are created through the Mii Channel, pre-installed on the Wii. On the channel the user can customise their Mii's gender, head shape, eyes, hair, nose, mouth, eyebrows, height, weight, name and shirt color(such as red, orange, yellow, light green, aqua green, dark blue, light blue, pink, purple, brown, white, and black). Also facial hair, wrinkles, glasses, make-up and a birthday can be added to your Mii. As well as this all facial features can be enlarged and shrunk and moved anywhere on the face. Use of Miis Miis are intended to make the player feel more involved with the game, and beacause of this many Wii titles utilize this feature. Launch title and pack in game Wii Sports is well known for this feature as every Wii owner (in Europe, Australia and North America and Switerland and Trinidad and Tobago) has played this game. In this game Miis are used as players avatars and keep a record of in-game statistics, as well as using your other Miis in the background and being controlled by the Computer.Sadly you cannot have any sort of group,relationship or friend. You cannot make your Miis communicate or dance, fight or talk. List of Wii games that use Miis As playable character *''Jiffy the spider'' *''Wii Sports'' *''Mario Kart Wii (unlockable)'' *''Wii Sports Resort'' As player/save/file icon *''Big Brain Academy: Wii Degree'' - Save icon *''Jissen Pachi-Slot Pachinko Hisshôhô! Hokuto no Ken Wii'' - Save icon *''Link's Crossbow Training'' - Player icon *''Madden NFL 08'' - Player icon *''Madden NFL 09 All-Play'' - Player icon *''Madden NFL 10'' - Player icon *''Super Mario Galaxy'' - Save icon *Sonic and Sega All-Stars Racing - File Icon *Sonic Unleashed - File Icon *''Mario Kart Wii''- File icon *Super Mario Galaxy 2-Save Icon *Final Fantasy Cyrstal Chronicles: The Crystal Bearers- File Icon *UNO - Save icon *Rhythm Heaven Fever - File icon Storage The Wii console can hold up to 100 Miis, and up to 10 Miis can be stored on a Wii Remote. Miis stored on a Wii Remote can be used on another Wii console. Mii Parade and Sending Miis Miis played on a Wii console from another (perhaps brought via a friend's Wii Remote) can be accessed from the Mii Parade feature, and sent to the Mii plaza. If the console owner enables WiiConnect24 and turns on a "travel" option in the Mii Channel, he/she allows Miis from friend's u are ok though Wii consoles to gather in the Mii Parade on the local console. If two people add each other's Wii numbers in their address books, and have the "Mingle" option enabled, their Miis can visit each other's consoles. The console owner has the option to leave any travelling Miis in his/her Mii parade or move them into the Mii Plaza on the local console. Special Miis There are also Special Miis, which wear gold pants. These Miis are currently only out in Japan, dubbed Celebrity Miis, and it is reported that these will be sent to the MiiPlaza of players via WiiConnect24. These Miis can't be edited or copied. If you transfer a Special Mii to a Wii or to a Wiimote, it'll be removed from their original location, instead of traditionally making a copy of them. Trivia *Shigeru Miyamoto stated at 2007's Game Developer's Conference that the design of the Mii was inspired by kokeshi, a type of Japanese doll. References Mii Channel at Nintendo.com MiiCharacters *